Heat
by allebiouqruop
Summary: Hiei knows precisely how to treat his partner. Hiei x female reader. (Warnings inside.) Drabble.


Drabble for Valentine's Day on yyhfanfiction (tumblr) as requested by popular vote. Hiei x female reader. Enjoy!

 **WARNING: Explicit. Dom/sub strong tones.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own you or YYH ;)

* * *

You smashed your hand across your forehead to try to get some of the sweat off your brow. It was running into your eyes and that just was not what you needed right now.

"Can't stand the heat? I thought you wanted this."

Electric nerves lit up your body, alerting your partner of the reaction immediately when he felt your walls clench around his invading member.

"I do!"

"Then act like it. Roll over."

Immediately, you scrambled around to comply with the demand to get onto your hands and knees, and immediately you felt the heat behind you press back into your wet arousal. A calloused hand pushed your hips, moving them to precisely the slant he wanted—needed. This angle allowed him such a different feeling and reaction from you. It was the perfect position to remind you of your place. A smirk graced his features at the thought.

The only real thing you could focus on was the hard cock slamming into you with a force strong enough to hurt—only a little, at least, at first. Just as the pleasure-pain between your legs began to overwhelm you, the movement stopped. A whine escaped your throat unbidden.

"Tell me what you need."

A dark, searing blush heated your face, momentarily distracting you from the warmth behind you. The pause was too long for his tastes and he conveyed it as he should, by slamming his open palm onto your right cheek, instantly blossoming the skin into maroon hues. A cry left your throat when he repeated the action.

"Y-your cum! I need your cum. Please!"

Digits dug into the mauve-colored skin, shooting needles into the tender spot, and allowing your partner the perfect opportunity to feel your entire body tense with the discomfort. And since his other hand promptly grabbed your hair, even as it stuck to the nape of your sweat-slick neck, craning you backward while still impaled on his hard cock, you assumed that was not the right answer—or, perhaps, not the entire answer.

"Why?"

The stinging in your scalp combined with the discomfort in the position of your spine almost crippled your ability to speak—almost.

"Because I need it."

His grip on the strands tightened in time with a pulsing throb of his cock, exacerbating the deep ache in your womb.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Because I need it in my cunt so I can be useful."

Another throb.

"You like being used?"

His free hand scorched the soft expanse of your side, moved forward, and splayed his fingers across the skin just below your belly button, but above your mound. He rested his chin on your shoulder while you fought to maintain your balance. His nose ghosted under your earlobe as he spoke, breath prickling your skin quickly.

"You want to be coated in here? Does it fill you with a purpose? What does that make you?"

This time, the answer fell from your lips automatically, as you were conditioned to say it.

"Your cumslut."

Having enough of drawing out the situation, his hand quickly struck downward and pinched your clit in time with him restarting the pistoning of his hips. Since he refused to change the imbalanced position, you were forced to flail until you could grab onto something to attempt to regain your stability. One hand grabbed the wrist of his hand entwined in your strands while the other found ground in your partner's own scalp, causing him to grunt at the change, but only allowing him to better access what was his with the steadiness—your tight cunt.

His quickened pace, the awkward angle of your body being used for his pleasure, and the fingertip covered in your own essence swiping rapidly over your clit sent you plummeting through your orgasm quickly, causing Hiei's own shortly after. However, Hiei barely slowed his thrusts, mostly shortened them into rough jabs, and certainly did not stop the continuous movements across your now over-sensitized clit, causing muscle spasms to wrack your body, and consequently, your balance.

You landed face down on the mattress with Hiei pressing on your form uninhibited. He grinned into your shoulder before deciding to nip the exposed skin. He used just enough pressure to cause purpling bruises to form beneath each one and timed every bite with another swipe across your tender nub. His weight pressed down harder as each involuntary spasm forced your hips back onto his still hard cock.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"I can't handle it. I'm so sore, Hiei."

"You're full of my seed and you're making requests. That's not how this works. Do you want to make it worse for yourself?"

You were thankful for the sheets pressing into your face because the way your eyes rolled back into your sockets would only go to his ego.

"No."

Another bite to your shoulder, this time the sharpest of them all.

"No, sir."

A vibration in your back was the telltale sign of the growl that left him. He pushed himself up and off of you, but slapped your colorful cheek again when you didn't move as he expected.

"You know what you need to do. Are you going to defy me?"

"No, sir."

You moved on shaking limbs to resume the position that got you into this mess – staying on all fours. You could feel a warmth drip down the skin of your inner thigh and almost jumped at the way his finger swiped up the escaping cream.

"This is precious. Don't waste it."

Opening your mouth diligently, you gently suckled his finger clean, making sure to wrap your tongue around his finger for only a moment longer than necessary. You repeated the action to his cum-coated cock until he pulled out with an audible _pop_.

"Stay like that until I'm ready for you again. If you move an inch, intentionally or not, I will be forced to maintain this position for you with my Jagan for a much longer time period. The punishment will be twice as hard to handle with that sore cunt of yours."

"Yes, sir."

He left the room, intending to test your endurance. You were tempted to scream into the sheets when at least 30 minutes passed and your legs really began to shake. At 45 minutes, you let out a small cry of alarm as your body collapsed on the bed and the door slammed open behind you.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated.


End file.
